Quartet
by poetisa
Summary: Four poems written from Hiead and Zero's points of view. Shonen-ai/mild yaoi, light citrus, spice as the poems progress. Disclaimer: I don't own MK. Sugisaki Y., Bandai, XEBEC, and the good folks at Adult Swim have that claim. But I can dream, can't I
1. Default Chapter

Rival, Comrade, Beloved  
  
Here, as I am, as you are: do you see me? Do you feel me, watching you turn in your sleep? Do you hear footsteps approaching your bed? Here, as you are, as I am: wake up, love.  
  
Wake now, my rival, my comrade, my love: Nighttime blesses this silent vigil. Nighttime reveals you, a scatterling angel. My comrade, my rival, my love, wake to me.  
  
Love is the stranger that sleeps in the daytime, Furtive as glances you give me at practice, Secret as smiles when no-one else watches: Love is the stranger, calling the estranged.  
  
Call out my name as you toss in strained slumber, An undeserved prayer sweeter than honey, An unmerited blessing stronger than the grave: Call me tonight; let me guard your soul.  
  
Let me protect you in this dark hour From the phantoms that threaten your very dreams, From the sorrow that clouds your winter-deep eyes: Let me hold you, and shield you, till dawn sounds her siren.  
  
Dawn divides us, draws us into conflict--- The innocent dreamer, the cynical rake, At throats, never hearts, provoked, provocateurs--- Dawn restores walls that fall in the night.  
  
Tonight, will our lips meet? Dare I embrace you? Will I give you my heart as I melt at your touch? Will I smile as you cry out? Shall I weep for your beauty? Tonight---here I am, rival, comrade, beloved. 


	2. Waiting

Waiting  
  
Nighttime: sleep-silent, uneasy, poised Like a blade to the throat, Will you leave your bed, now, To kneel at my side? I hear the footfalls. I catch the glimmer of silver and starlight, Of crimson and garnet. Your hands, in the daylight, strike me in battle; Who would suspect they could soothe and caress? Delicate as breath, more delicate than shadow: Fingers brush lips, ruffle hair, trace the shoulder.  
  
If I open my eyes, will you look at me? If I shift to the left, will you sit with me? If I give you my hand, will you extend yours? If I lean into you, will you do the same? If I kiss your lips, will you sigh with me?  
  
If you look at me, I will not look away. If you sit with me, I will not refuse you. If you take my hand, I will not let go. If you lean into me, I will melt into you. If you sigh when we kiss, I will whisper your name.  
  
You are my rival, And you are my love: One and the same, my fiery angel. Protect me. Shield me. Put your arms around me; Please let me protect you, Let me shelter you From the nightmares that scar you, From the fears that scum your sleep. Even a guardian needs guarding at night.  
  
I want your hands tangled in my hair, Your lips crushing mine, Calling me beautiful, calling my name. I need your breath on my collarbone, Warm against bared skin, Heartbeats in rhythm, ablaze with desire. Take these whispers and moans And make them your song, A serenade, a plea, an invocation.  
  
Let me trace your back, Memorize your skin, Sacred, precious, a sweet mystery. Let me see you smile, Unguarded, alive, Between kisses and murmurs. Let me give you this body: Make love, take me now, Lip to hip, soul and heart, Tonight, and forever. 


	3. Thou

Thou.  
  
Swept from a dream Of fireworks and iced green tea; Swept from a moment Of sunny bliss, of candyfloss; Swept into the storm That is passion, unnamed desire- A single word remains On these lips bruised in prayer-kisses.  
  
Torn from the view Of galaxies and constellations; Torn from visions Of the hero in triumph, of praise and honor; Torn as a scarecrow By ravens, crows, and field mice- One word, poised, In flight on this tongue.  
  
Lost in this world Of twin suns and blood moons; Lost in the sound Of stars that moan and cry; Lost between delirium And whispered promises of ecstasy- One word, a sword, Suspended by a hair.  
  
Carnal as rain. Sacred as hands Tracing psalms Over quivering lips.  
  
Lingering as wine. Fleeting as the smile Of a willowy boy Hiding in shadows.  
  
Comforting as no. Bitter as a wish Granted out of time And all that is. 


	4. Blaze

Blaze  
  
Some new trickery: Are you angel Or peri? Show yourself. Show your soul.  
  
Tell me, my scatterling: What will I taste When we kiss? Are you ambrosia? Are you a desert?  
  
Behind your eyes: If I dive deep, Will I surface? Oceanic boy, Will you quench me?  
  
Fevered brow: Liquid flames Kindle my marrow, Suffuse my blood, Transforming in its wake.  
  
A strange alchemy: vanilla and myrrh, chocolate and almond, from your mouth to mine, a kiss, a promise, a dare.  
  
Innocent and sensual, Your breath on my throat, Your hands igniting my skin. My heartbeat drowns in your cries, Rising, one with you. 


End file.
